Sweet Like Sugar
by NickiexChocolate
Summary: Sasu/Saku Sasuke...being the Uchiha he was, he despised everything about sugar, sweets, or anything chocolaty. Will he continue to hate them or will he find his favorite flavor in a certain Cherry Blossom?


OH MY FREAKIN GOSH! I'm so sorry to everyone who were thinking about reading this fanfic! Something happened to the story and so i had to reload it, but now its back and alive! WOOT!

* * *

Just to give ya the heads up, i had this awesome idea for the story while i was listening to this song about sugary lips -sings- "My lips like sugar~" ahem...and when the idea of sugar came in into my head, Sasuke's name popped out, i swear. :D SO ENJOY

**Disclaimer: **I ownz nothingz, Nada, Zero, Zip, Zippity DooDa. So all fame goes to the author, i just own the story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sugar? No such thing. Candy? Forget about it. Sweet? Can the world even hold such a thing? Maybe…

That is what Sasuke believes. A world without sugar and sweetness would be a better world in his eyes. A place where you didn't have to face that gut wrenching feeling in your stomach when you eat something so…so horrifying. A place where he didn't have to face that retched Valentine's day. Sasuke shivered visibly when he remembered the previous gifts he had received from his fans. He was handsome, black midnight hair that went into a peculiar spiky style and equally black eyes that had a tinge of spark in them. Girls drool at the sight of him. Only, the raven hated fangirls, despised is more likely. Fangirls equal gifts and gifts usually contain something sweet. A frown made its way to his face when he remembers the countless times and forced gifts he had to endure.

Yes, that's right. He hated anything sweet, meaning, no candy and probably no chocolate as well.

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the hall to his assigned classroom and opened the door to the room. Instantly all the students dropped what they were doing and stared at Sasuke, wondering if he was a new student or a transfer kid.

One of the kids, more specifically, a spiky blonde haired boy stood up from his seat and walked over to the black haired raven. He held out his hand, already intending to befriend Sasuke but was quick to drop it when he saw the annoyed look on him.

"Hey dude, what's your problem?" Sasuke looked at who was speaking and found the blonde haired guy glaring at him. After taking a closer look he noticed the blondey had really blue eyes.

Dropping the annoyed face and turning completely emotionless, he answered, "Nothing."

"Well, if it's nothing, why don't you join my friends and me at our regular spot?" Blondey invited him, very quick to change his emotions. Sasuke found this very weird but didn't want to disappoint the guy in front of him.

"Hn." The blue eyed kid once again held out his hand, but this time Sasuke took it indicating that he accepted the invite.

"Hey I'm Naruto! See over there?" Naruto said smiling while pointing to the group of friends behind him, "I'll introduce you to them, if, you tell me your name."

"Sasuke." He said in a cold, emotionless bored kind of tone. Let me tell you, Sasuke is the only one who could pull all three off. Fortunately for him Naruto didn't seem to mind so he quickly dragged him to the 'regular spot' as how Naruto describes it.

All heads turned towards Sasuke and instantly everyone was curious, but Sasuke's cold demeanor kept all the questions at bay.

"Yo guys this is Sasuke! He's going to be joining us from now on." He's going to be joining Naruto's group? He thought he was only invited for today? Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto but was interrupted before he opened his mouth.

"Welcome to the group chicken-butt hair." Said a female voice behind Naruto. Did she just…? Oh no she didn't, Sasuke is not going to just stand around and take this.

He turned towards the source of the insult and glared harshly, "Nice to meet you _pinky_." And it was true. The girl who had dared to insult Sasuke had really pink hair and green emerald eyes. To Sasuke's satisfaction, he noticed her eyes twitching and the look that said 'you're so dead'.

"Likewise, stick-ass." It could have been fate, it could have been an omen, but as you watched these two go at each other, the only explanation that could describe it was destiny. Or how it should have been…

Everyone and I mean even Naruto, cowered at the corner of the classroom very terrified of the war that is being held. Hehe…this is going to be very graphic language to our young viewers so I'm going to pull a curtain out and tell you readers when it's over.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

On one side of the classroom we have Sasuke breathing heavily after all that he had said. On the other side we have the mysterious girl also breathing quite heavily and exhausted of the fight. And in the middle of the classroom we have the cowering students too shocked to even a word, already afraid of the consequences.

Sasuke had never felt this excited in his life. This girl had been the first to ever go against him like that and that was saying something.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly but with a hint of curiosity.

The girl, shocked, looked up and met Sasuke's eyes head on. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke smirked. Sakura…the name interested him a lot, enough to make it register in his brain for memory.

Naruto sensing another wave of insults, finally stepped in between and held out his arms on either side signaling the end of the fight. "Whoa Sakura-chan, Sasuke, take it easy! I mean look at what you did to the poor class." Sakura quickly understood what he meant and looked over at the corner to find everyone scared shitless. She regretted what she did and went over to reassure them.

"Sorry guys, it's my fault."

"Damn right it is." She knew it came from Sasuke, but only keeping her eyes twitching she ignored him.

"It's alright Sakura; I don't blame you for what you did. The guy deserved it." A dark brown haired brunette with a spiky style and red marks sliding down on each of his eyes snorted with contempt. Sasuke just ignored him, keeping that cold look on his face while watching Sakura curiously. He had to blind if he couldn't notice how beautiful she was. She was a head shorter than him but she held her chin high and her back straight the whole time. Confidence, intelligence, those were the auras he felt around her and deep down inside, deep deep deep down inside he already felt connected with her. But like hell would he ever admit that.

"It's okay Kiba, it really was my fault." She locked her eyes with Sasuke's and stepped a bit closer so that she was only a feet away.

Even Sakura didn't understand why she acted like that. Just one look into his indifferent cold eyes and she snapped like a balloon. She didn't like the emotionless feeling she got from him and she was curious to see how long it would take him to snap. Results: Quick temper.

"Yep you're human. Thank god because I was starting to think you were some emotionless freak." She told him.

Sasuke shot her an annoyed face but had confusion written all over his eyes. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm human."

"Uh-huh sure." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him. Behind her, another waist length blonde haired girl came up snorted in disbelief.

"Already marking your next target eh Forehead-girl?"

"Shut up Ino-pig, there's no way I could feel anything for this bastard." Sakura turned around and walked away leaving a very confused Uchiha behind. Sasuke didn't know whether to take that offense or just be happy that there was a girl who didn't fall at his feet. Outwardly he admitted the latter, but deep down he felt offended by the way the cherry blossom rejected him. Did he just say cherry blossom? This girl might have affected him more than he thought.

"Sasuke! Come on its lunch time, hurry up!" Sasuke sighed inwardly, it will take a while before he got used to the loud blonde. After getting his lunch from his backpack, Sasuke sat at the table where he recognized the people he met earlier, especially his favorite cherry blossom sitting next to Naruto. He sat on Naruto's left while Sakura on his left left.

"Hey so what kind of food do you like Sasuke?" asked Ino.

He turned his attention to her and replied in a bored tone, "Anything that isn't sweet."

At hearing Sasuke's confession, all heads at the table dropped what they were doing and looked at him like he was crazy. Even Sakura looked his way curiously.

"You mean no sweets or candy?"

"Hn."

"No chocolate?"

"Hn."

"Does that mean you'll even eat chicken liver?"

"Hn- wait what kind of question is that dope?" Naruto shrugged. Then everyone at the table started laughing their butts off. Sakura was holding her stomach to control herself but poor Naruto was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughs. The rest soon followed him.

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and regained her composure. "Wow, never knew you had a cool side to you Sasuke, you might not be the emotionless robot I thought you were."

For the first time in his life Sasuke felt embarrassed to be praised by the pink hair, and slowly he felt something tug at his heart. "Hn."

Sakura smiled a sweet smile and he felt his heart beat faster. Sasuke couldn't believe this, he is actually feeling something for the girl who hates his guts. And it felt good.

Unknowing to Sasuke the same thing was occurring to Sakura. Her heart beats faster every time she sees him and she wants to know more about him. It's that instinct when you're interested in someone and wish to learn everything about them. How could a man she just met affect her like this?

Naruto looked between Sakura and Sasuke, something in his mind clicked. No…it can't be. Is Naruto thinking what he thinks he's thinking. A fox like evil grin spread on his face when a plan formed in his brain. He will get Sasuke and Sakura together whether it's the last thing he does.

He got his group together secretly while the oblivious couple was talking. Then he whispered his plan to his classmates. Getting a nod from each one of them, they split up to do their end of the bargain.

"Yo lovebirds! The principal wants to talk to Sasuke and since it's his first day why don't you help him Sakura." Naruto said a grin on his face and his hands crossed behind his head. Sakura glared at him when she heard what he called her, Sasuke kept that bored look on his face. You can say he kind of enjoyed being mistaken as her lover. Kind of.

The pink haired blossom sighed and took Sasuke's hand guiding him to the principals office. She couldn't deny that a blush was making its way to her face but as stubborn as she really was she'll never admit how much she liked his big warm hand on hers. She felt safe instantly and the muscles in her shoulders relaxed. Sasuke didn't fail to notice that and smirked in response, he was starting to like her more every minute.

As they were walking quietly down the hall, a shadow appeared and pushed both Sasuke and Sakura inside a locker before they could react.

"Ouch…What the hell was that for?" Sakura screamed loudly. Sasuke almost covered his ears at the sound.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but this is for your own good." She recognized the voice to be Naruto's and she felt her fury flare.

"What do mean for my own good? I'm stuck in a locker with robot-ass over here! Get me out!" she growled. The raven kid behind her felt his eyes twitch at yet another rejection from the girl.

Naruto flinched at her words but still refused to let them out. He was definitely going to get a beating out of this later, but whats a few sacrifices? A life or two maybe...

When he heard Sakura banging on the locker door he scurried away fast before he got into more trouble. On the other hand Cherry girl was furious. How could they leave her alone with a guy she just met? It was irresponsible, and she will beat the living hell out of Naruto when she gets out. Over and over again.

After throwing a fit, she finally noticed what position they were in, Sasuke's thigh was in between her legs. Her hands on his chest while his hands were almost wrapped around her waist, and in a very _very_ closed space. She blushed a deep red.

"S-sorry for all of this, I'll make sure Naruto apologizes later…" She stuttered. Can she be even more obvious, oh my so embarrassing. He smirked.

"Hn. It doesn't matter to me; I can already tell what he's like." She actually giggled and soon the tension between them thinned out. A comfortable silence soon replaced it breaking down the walls they kept between them. Sasuke didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about this fascinating girl.

"What's so special about sugar?" He asked, desperately wanting to hear her voice again. She looked up at him surprised.

"Um…well I can't really explain it, but you get this warm feeling in your stomach at how satisfying the sweet is, then the rest is something you have to experience" She paused before asking, "Why do you hate sweets?"

It took awhile for him to answer but he chose his words carefully, "I just don't like the taste at all and it didn't get any better when girls gave me their chocolates on Valentine's Day." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Finding that funny, Sakura was thrown into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed. He didn't like how she was laughing at him very much.

Sakura controlled herself and gave Sasuke an innocent smile. "Oh nothing, nothing. So what do you like?"

He couldn't help himself looking at her lips while she spoke. They were glossy with a cherry flavored color and luscious enough to tempt any man. They were parted in a cute way just begging for him to take them, right there, right now. He wanted to taste them, just once, to test if they were as sweet as their color. Just once.

"Sasuke?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

Keeping his gaze on her lips he answered, "Hn…"

"So what _do_ you like?"

Without realizing it he blurted out the next word, "You." then leaned down to steal her lips with his. She froze, not knowing what to do. Sasuke was kissing her? Why?

Just by touching her lips he could taste the sweet favor lingered on them, it was cherry flavored, just like he suspected. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He wished desperately for her to react and not reject him like before.

Sakura, hearing the quiet wish, knotted her fingers in his hair feeling the soft texture, opening her mouth slightly when he nibbled her lower lip. Nothing could describe the attraction they had for each other. It was instant, fresh, and unexpected.

Sasuke made sure to lick ever part of her mouth, lost in the taste he was addicted to. So sweet, but nothing he hated, he loved it. As their tongues danced for dominance, he felt more and more attracted to her and couldn't help thinking how addicting she was.

After what seemed like a make out session, both reluctantly ended the kiss to regain their breath.

"Whoa…" The pink haired girl whispered. She stared at Sasuke to see how he would react. Her breath hitched when she saw him smiling at her. A real genuine smile, that was so un-like him that she thought she was dreaming.

"Sweet." He answered before licking his lips, Sakura blushed in response. "W-what?"

"Your lips were sweet but I didn't hate it." he told her.

She smiled at him brightly then unconsciously touched her lips, "Is that good? Because I know you hate sweets."

He smirked at her, "Oh, so you want another demonstration? I'll gladly provide the answer to that question." He whispered in her ear huskily, satisfied when he felt the warmth in her face increase. Before he could capture her lips again, the locker opened suddenly leaving both occupants to fall on the floor.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Naruto! When Sakura gets her hands on him she will beat the living crap out of him. Wiping the dust off her uniform, she rolled the sleeves up and took a menacing step towards her target.

"Now Sakura-chan, I told you it was for your own good, n-no need to be murderous." He gulped nervously and raised his hands in front of him to defend himself. Right when Sakura was gonna punch him senseless, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She yelped in surprise and but relaxed when she realized it was Sasuke.

"Leave the poor guy alone pinky, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. In a way I'm grateful to him." Sasuke whispered in her ear, leaving no room for her to argue. She sighed and dropped the hand she was going to use.

"I guess…" She glared one more time in Naruto's direction, "Still that was irresponsible!" She accused.

"What's going on?" Ino heard the fight going on and came over to investigate, what she saw shocked her.

"Sakura? What's with Sasuke holding onto you like that?" she asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura blushed slightly and explained. "You see Naruto…and Sasuke…and the locker…oh shoot."

Ino just smiled, "Its okay Forehead, I'm happy that you have someone to love now." This only made Sakura blush even more.

Sasuke finally took his turn to talk. "And hopefully the last guy she'll love, there is no way I'm letting my cherry blossom go."

"Cherry Blossom?"

He smirked at her and pecked her lips quickly, "Yes, sweet enough to be my cherry sugar."

* * *

I honestly apologize if the idea came out too wrong or if you thought the chapter was too short, but you have to know readers, it was 12 midnight and i was sleepy like hell. But a writer must continue to write, right? -smiles- so hope you liked it~


End file.
